1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to notes and notepads, and particularly, to adhesive features thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Removable notes and notepads are known in the prior art. A removable, pressure-sensitive adhesive is used in such a notepad and is commercially marketed under the trademark "POST-IT" by the Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Co. ("3M"), St. Paul Minn., U.S.A. While these notepads work satisfactorily in the light duty environment of the typical office, they do not perform satisfactorily and other environments.
Notepads of this type have been proposed having a variety of outlines and with adhesive sections arranged in a variety of shapes and positions. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,186; 5,286,546; 5,318,825; and 5,390,819; and U.S. Statutory Invention Registration H377. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,550, which shows a notepad where the bottom sheet uses a stronger adhesive to secure the pad to a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,517 shows a strip holding a number of stickers having adhesive on both sides.
A disadvantage with the notes and stickers of the foregoing type is their inability to withstand a heavy duty environment. For example, at a construction site workers may wish to place notes on studs, pipes, wall boards, and other objects to indicate where a variety of utilities, holes and fixtures and the like ought to be located. At a construction site there will be much activity and movement of heavy material and equipment that can easily dislodge a note. Furthermore, some sites may be outdoors or exposed to the elements and must therefore withstand winds, precipitation etc. Secure temporary notes may therefore be needed under such conditions, but not as secure and difficult to remove as a permanent tag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,603 shows a luggage tag formed of two sheets that can be laminated together over an address label. After laminating, the two tongues on the tag can be formed into a loop and secured together with an adhesive. This tag, however, is not a simple device that can be readily adhered to an object, removed and discarded.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,260,601; 3,131,951; 5,342,665; and 5,350,612.
Accordingly, there it is a need for a an improved note and notepad that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.